


effervescent: an ode to pussy

by homosandhomies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Poetry, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: after their first time, edward writes bella a poem.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	effervescent: an ode to pussy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: https://emmettmccartycullen.tumblr.com/post/187241037442/edward-wrote-bella-10-pages-of-poetry-about-her
> 
> I wrote this on Google Docs, and yes, the poem is exactly 10 pages long.

effervescent: a word that holds a great place in my soul;

at least it would if i had one, but instead there is a hole.

"(of a liquid) giving off bubbles, fizzy"

"vivacious and enthusiastic" much like your pussy.

before now, my dear, i've used this long word

to describe the phylum mollusca, or "snail" as commoners say, i've heard.

i'll never forget the day i first saw her

i was a young human boy, playing piano for my mother.

she said, "go outside, boy, get some fresh air."

and that is when i saw her there.

she slithered and slathered across the street,

leaving a trail of goo, oh so neat.

i was in awe of her beauty whilst in pre-pubescence,

and i uttered the word: "effervescent."

she was run over by a carriage. i sobbed oh so hard

as her juices sprayed everywhere all over the yard.

in that moment was when i grieved,

"i'll never meet another creature like that," or so i believed.

well, i was wrong because i found you.

and tonight, my love, i got to slurp your goo

inside a flower that looked so pure

i looked at it hesitantly, so unsure.

if i could cry, i would in that second.

for it looked oh so effervescent.

"edward, you've been staring at me for an hour,"

you said as your face became all sour.

"if you don't touch me right this second,

i'm gonna fucking cry." you were horny, i reckoned.

i touched your flower gently. "how does that feel?"

"all you did was poke my pubes, idiot." oh, so it wasn't ideal.

you took my hand and moved it down

to the vertical lips that live downtown.

they were full and pink. i stroked them with love.

you sighed uncomfortably. "am i doing it right, dove?"

"no," you admitted. "but it's alright."

"you're king of the virgins; you won't get it overnight.

i'll touch myself, get it all worked up,

then you can go down on me. sound good?” “yup.”

making you come was my mission,

but now for a linkin park intermission.

_i don’t like my mind right now_

_stacking up problems that are so unnecessary_

_wish that i could slow things down_

_i wanna let go but there’s comfort in panic_

_and i drive myself crazy_

_thinking everything’s about me_

_yeah, i drive myself crazy_

_‘cause i can’t escape the gravity_

_i’m holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_holding on_

_to so much more than i can carry_

_i keep dragging around what’s bringing me down_

_if i just let go, i’d be set free_

_holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_you say that i’m paranoid_

_but i’m pretty sure the world is out to get me_

_it’s not like i make the choice_

_to let my mind stay so fucking messy_

_i know i’m not the center of the universe_

_but you keep spinning round me just the same_

_i know i’m not the center of the universe_

_but you keep spinning round me just the same_

_i’m holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_holding on_

_to so much more than i can carry_

_i keep dragging around what’s bringing me down_

_if i just let go, i’d be set free_

_holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_i know i’m not the center of the universe_

_but you keep spinning round me just the same_

_i know i’m not the center of the universe_

_but you keep spinning round me just the same_

_and i drive myself crazy_

_thinking everything’s about me_

_holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_holding on_

_to so much more than i can carry_

_i keep dragging around what’s bringing me down_

_if i just let go, i’d be set free_

_holding on_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_why is everything so heavy?_

_why is everything so heavy?_

here’s another ditty for all of us to hear.

 _leave out all the rest._ we will all shed a tear.

_i dreamed i was missing_

_you were so scared_

_but no one would listen_

_cause no one else cared_

_after my dreaming_

_i woke with this fear_

_what am i leaving_

_when i'm done here?_

_so, if you're asking me, i want you to know_

_when my time comes_

_forget the wrong that i've done_

_help me leave behind some reasons t_ _o be missed_

_and don't resent me_

_and when you're feeling empty_

_keep me in your memory_

_leave out all the rest_

_leave out all the rest_

_don't be afraid_

_i've taken my beating_

_i've shared what i've made_

_i'm strong on the surface_

_not all the way through_

_i've never been perfect_

_but neither have you_

_so, if you're asking me, i want you to know_

_when my time comes_

_forget the wrong that i've done_

_help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_and don't resent me_

_and when you're feeling e_ _mpty_

_keep me in your memory_

_leave out all the rest_

_leave out all the rest_

_forgetting_

_all the hurt inside you've learned_ _to hide so well_

_pretending_

_someone else can come and save me from myself_

_i can't be who you are_

_when my time comes_

_forget the wrong that i've done_

_help me leave behind some reasons_ _to be missed_

_and don't resent me_

_and when you're feeling e_ _mpty_

_keep me in your memory_

_leave out all the rest_

_leave out all the rest_

_forgetting_

_all the hurt inside you've learned_ _to hide so well_

_pretending_

_someone else can come and save me from myself_

_i can't be who you are_

_i can't be who you are_

that was quite lovely. i enjoyed it. did you?

now i will eat you out in act two.

i stuck my tongue in and took a big lick.

you tasted indescribable. it awakened my dick.

i picked up a rhythm. you moaned with delight.

you looked beautiful, my dear. it was quite the sight.

i continued to pleasure you, picking up my pace,

until you came hard all over my face.

“have you been practicing this?” you said with a laugh.

“on fruit, once or twice, but you taste better by half.”

“well, that was amazing.” i shed a tear.

“do you want me to suck you off?” “no thank you, bella, dear.

tonight is for you. and your pleasure only.”

now here’s _the messenger_ for when you’re feeling lonely.

_when you feel you're alone_

_cut off from this cruel world_

_your instinct's telling you to run_

_listen to your heart_

_those angel voices_

_they'll sing to you_

_they'll be your guide_

_back home_

_when life leaves us blind_

_love keeps us kind_

_it keeps us kind_

_when you've suffered enough_

_and your spirit is breaking_

_you're growing desperate from the fight_

_remember you're loved_

_and you always will be_

_this melody will bring you right_

_back home_

_when life leaves us blind_

_love keeps us kind_

_when life leaves us blind_

_love keeps us kind_

_ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh!_

_ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh!_

_ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh!_

i entered my boner into your hole

you gasped in surprise. “i didn’t realize it’d be cold.

keep going,” you said. i obeyed your command.

i thrusted inside you and the feeling was grand.

your insides warmed my dick and my soul

and for once in my eternal life i felt whole.

“effervescent,” i moaned. “edward, are you fucking serious!?”

“no, i’m fucking you. don’t be ridiculous.”

“of all the times to say that, you picked now and here?”

“of course i did, bella, and i’ll explain it, my dear.

effervescent is more than some random word.

it’s a way of life, a way of the lord.

it’s my way of saying, ‘i love you, my wife.

and much like a snail, you are more than my life.’”

“you’re lecturing while we fuck. why am i not surprised?”

you moaned out loud, taking in my size.

my snail-talk was turning you on, i could see.

you really are the perfect woman for me.

passion emerged from me. i know it was crass,

but i flipped you over and slapped your ass.

a large red bruise appeared on your cheek.

i was shocked at my power, for i forgot you are weak

ashamed of myself, i started to cry,

butyou were unfazed, to my surprise.

“do it again!” you moaned as i pumped in and out.

“do what? slap your ass?” i questioned in doubt.

“yes!” you begged. “it felt really good!”

so i did what you said, since you said i should.

i marked your ass, your arms, even the bed.

as i penetrated you, my stomach filled with dread.

i hated hurting you, but you didn’t mind.

a masochist lamb, you are, one-of-a-kind.

in arousal and anger, i hummed another song.

 _given up_ , by linkin park, helping me along.

_wake in a sweat again_

_another day's been laid to waste_

_in my disgrace_

_stuck in my head again_

_feels like i'll never leave this place_

_there's no escape_

_i'm my own worst enemy_

_i've given up_

_i'm sick of feeling_

_is there nothing you can say?_

_take this all away_

_i'm suffocating_

_tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?_

_i don't know what to take_

_thought i was focused but i'm scared_

_i'm not prepared_

_i hyperventilate_

_looking for help somehow somewhere_

_and no one cares_

_i'm my own worst enemy_

_i've given up_

_i'm sick of feeling_

_is there nothing you can say?_

_take this all away_

_i'm suffocating_

_tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?_

_god!_

_put me out of my misery_

_put me out of my misery_

_put me out of my—_

_put me out of my fucking misery_

_i've given up_

_i'm sick of feeling_

_is there nothing you can say?_

_take this all away_

_i'm suffocating_

_tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?_


End file.
